


Listen

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Gli occhi di sua madre [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 20:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Hermione e Harry devono reggere duro per trovare gli Horcrux.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:Pairing: Harry/Hermione.Prompt: Ascoltando quella canzone che ti fa pensare a qualcuno di speciale.Lanciata da Silvia Giorgetti (LittleHarmony13)Prompt:http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/porco_tensing/51440583/294395/294395_900.jpg





	Listen

Listen  
  


“Mi arrendo! Quei maledetti Horcrux sono introvabili e ancora non ho capito cosa significato le iniziali del ciondolo!” gridò Harry. Calciò un sasso e ansimò. Il battito cardiaco nel petto era accelerato e lo sentiva rimbombare nelle sue orecchie, la cui punta era arrossata. Fu scosso da una serie di tremiti. Hermione gli si mise alle spalle e gli coprì gli occhi.

“Che f …” ribatté Potter. Sentì una musica risuonare tutt’intorno, una serie di fruscii ed espirò.

“Ascolta la radio” ordinò la migliore amica. Qualche nota fu coperta dal fruscio delle piante.

“Perché?” domandò il prescelto.

“Ascoltando quella canzone che ti fa pensare a qualcuno di speciale, ti farà ritrovare la lucidità. Non possiamo arrenderci, il mondo magico conta su di noi” gli sussurrò la Granger vicino all’orecchio.

-Non c’è bisogno di ascoltare una canzone, io ti penso sempre- pensò Harry.

 


End file.
